


As You Wish Amrâlimê

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: The title is NOT mine it belongs to both the Princess Bride and to Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies.





	As You Wish Amrâlimê

"Well, this is a sight." A smug and sarcastic tone joked.

Tonks looked up just long enough to stick her tongue out at her cousin then went back to her search. "I mean it…" Sirius went on pushing away from the doorway to lean against the overloaded table while Tonks was busy hunting the shelves of another bookshelf. "This is something I'd expect from Moony or Hermione but you…." He shook his head

"If you are going to help you can stay if not get lost," Tonks growled not really hearing what was being said as she stood up on a chair to reach the top shelves. "Well, it would help dear cuz to know what it is you're looking for," Sirius answered folding his arms over his chest.

"Huh?" Tonks asked pushing her spiked lilac hair out of her eyes as she finally looked over her shoulder to see who she was talking to. "Oh, Wotcher Sirius." She greeted brightly nearly falling from her precarious stance on the chair as she waved at him while holding a heavy looking book to her chest.

"Afternoon." Sirius smirked offering her a hand down chivalrously. "now what are you doing messing up Moony and Hermione's library system?" he questioned nodding to the books piled up on the table and scattered on the floor.

"Well, I can't find the answer to my question in my book collection so I thought I'd hunt down the answer here." Tonks shot back "But maybe you know." She mused hopefully. "Remus keeps using this weird word when he talks to me the past few days and I want to know what it means." Tonks explained "But he won't tell me when I ask him…. it's like he doesn't even know he's using it most times." She rambled not even letting Sirius talk as she unloaded her latest book onto the crowded table.

"What does he say?" Sirius asked when Tonks took a breath to start again as she moved the muggle pen from her pocket to tucked behind her ear as she took a seat at the table.

"As you wish Admiral lee me…. or something like that," Tonks answered sticking her wand in her soft purple spikes to keep it out of her way as she opened the first book she laid her hands on and started her search.

"Amrâlimê" Sirius corrected at once his eyes wide in surprise when Tonks's head snapped up. "Yeah…Exactly. But how?" she asked, "Was it something you lot made up paling around with James or something?" she asked as she looked up at him curious and expectant.

"Not exactly," Sirius answered pulling at his shirt sleeve nervously. "But you know what it means." Tonks prompted and Sirius knew it wasn't meant like a question she knew he knew and the wrongly convicted murder knew she wouldn't give up until he told her.

"Nope, not a clue." Sirius lied now very interested in a random book he was pretending to read. "not. a clue." He articulated turning a page as the sound of Tonks pushing back her chair filled the room as his cousin came around to his side.

"Not a clue huh?" Tonks inquired "yet you know how to say it." She pointed out. "Even if it doesn't have nearly the same effect as when Remus does" She smiled wistfully. Sirius bit back a grin as he noticed the ends of Tonks's hair lighting to a deep pinkish red as her eyes glazed over while she thought about it.

"But I still don't know what it means." She said shaking herself out of her own head even as her hair stayed the same hybrid of lilac and pink.

"I'd have thought you could work that out by now." Sirius chuckled looking at her over the top of his still upside-down book.

Tonks just stared at him "What are you…" she started but stopped when the sound of carpeted footsteps came from the hall.

"Hey, Pads do you know when…. oh…erm…hi."

Tonks flushed dropping her eyes shyly as Remus entered wearing the same bashful look. "Catching up on your reading, are you?" the former teacher asked nodding to the overloaded table behind her.

"That was me actually." Sirius covered holding out his book proudly. "You?" Remus echoed skeptically while Tonks sent a grateful look toward her cousin who winked at her while the werewolf was distracted with looking over the book.

"I've read that one it's where…" the bookish wolf started but Sirius cut him off with a hard glare and a hissed "If you spoil the plot of my book one more time I swear to Merlin's Mother Moony I am going to eat all your chocolate right in from of your wolf hide next moon." He threatened earning a dumbfounded gasp from Tonks and a wounded pout from Remus.

"Even for you Siri that's a bit harsh." Tonks defended taking the pen from behind her ear and setting it back on the table. "besides what could possibly be spoiled in a book about a princess and bride?" she asked finally noticing the title of the book her cousin was pretending to be reading.

"Yeah, Moons what could be spoiled?" Sirius asked teasingly tossing the book casually over his shoulder so it landed tent style onto the table top. "Padfoot don't." the wolf answered harshly "Or what?" Tonks was looking between the two apprehensively knowing the full moon was coming closer and Remus was already becoming more wolfish each day.

"Okay, boys don't get your wands in knots let's all just take a breath here okay?" Tonks announced forcing herself between them when neither seemed to be backing down from their glaring match. "Rem let's let the troll brain get back to his reading and you and I can go see if we can find more of that chocolate cake Molly made yesterday yeah?" the Aurora suggested taking the former teacher's hand pulling him away from her suddenly smug looking cousin.

"As you wish Amrâlimê." Remus grinned his entire body shifted protectively toward her even when his eyes stayed glued on Sirius. It was something about the glowing look in the werewolf's dark eyes and the way his tone softened to a tender purr that finally made it all click into place for Tonks.

"I'll just take my book and leave you two to yourselves," Sirius announced sending all the unneeded books back to their shelves with a simple flick of his wand as he headed to the door. Neither Remus or Tonks noticed him leave they were too busy staring intently at each other.

"Say it again," Tonks ordered her forceful tone making Remus blink his head falling to one side as he considered her quietly. "You heard me," Tonks argued taking a step closer. "Say it again." She repeated articulating each word as her eyes held his.

"As you wish Amrâlimê." Remus obliged still considering her in quiet fascination.

"That's what I thought you said." Tonks nodded "But there better still be cake left wolf boy." she warned darkly her eyes flashing in the fading light "And if there's not?" Remus wondered curiously. Tonks pouted but folded quickly pulling him in for another longer kiss. "I like this better." she decided licking the last trace of chocolate frosting from his lips while Remus dipped his head for yet another deep kiss.


End file.
